customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:YouTube - battybarney Channel/@comment-4484894-20131003200635
It's finally here. I uploaded the episodes from all the current shows on Time Warner Cable Kids, that has Barney and other shows in the full DVD version of "Time Warner Cable Kids Favorites: Volume 1". Hope you enjoy. The list of episodes from Time Warner Cable Kids shows are: Frances - Bread & Jam for Frances Caillou - When I Grow Up Arthur - Arthur's Eyes/Francine's Bad Hair Day Care Bears - Compassion - NOT Clifford the Big Red Dog - My Best Friend/Cleo's Fair Share Clifford's Puppy Days - Keeping Cool/Socks and Snooze Curious George - Curious George Flies a Kite/From Scratch Sesame Street - Episode 4187 Barney & Friends - Pistachio/Full Team Ahead The Wiggles - We Feel Like Dancing WordWorld - Runaway O/Happy Birthday, Dog! Dinosaur Train - Valley of the Stygimolochs/Tiny Loves Fish The Adventures of Chuck and Friends - Special Delivery/Buffering Up The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! - Show Me the Honey/Migration Vacation Super Why! - The Three Little Pigs Toopy and Binoo - Toopy's Bed My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic, part 1 Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - A Tale of Tails/Special Delivery Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Rodrick Rules Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies - Elephant Walk/Sounds of the Savanna Timmy Time - Timmy's Jigsaw Martha Speaks - Martha Speaks/Martha Gives Advice Franklin and Friends - Franklin and the Gecko Games/Franklin's All Ears The Doodlebops - Photo Op Between the Lions - Pecos Bill Cleans Up the West Albert's World Tour Adventure - Albert at Texas Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps - Angelina's New Home/Angelina's New School Elmo's World - Balls Fifi and the Flowertots - Fifi's Talent Show Roary the Racing Car - Roary's First Day Biscuit the Little Yellow Puppy - The Trouble with Friends Franny's Feet - Jingle Dress/A Home for Herman Pinky Dinky Doo - Where are My Shoes?/Pinky Dinky Doo and the Outer Space Fluffy Buns The Many Adventures of Steve the Fire Truck - Goodbye Racer Play with Me Sesame - Episode 1 Maryoku Yummy - Wishless in Nozomu/The Biggest Wish Max and Ruby - Ruby's Piano Practice/Max's Bath/Max's Bedtime Sid the Science Kid - The Sticker Chart Miffy and Friends - Introducing Miffy and Friends VeggieTales - Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends - I'll Fly Away/All Pupa'ed Out Connie the Cow - Hide and Seek Pajanimals - The Wonderfully Different Squacky Zoboomafoo - The Nose Knows The Backyardigans - Knights are Brave and Strong Wild Kratts - Mom of a Croc Babar and the Adventures of Badou - Spy Trap/Sneezeasels Poppy Cat - Buried Treasure Mike the Knight - Smiley Treasure Yo Gabba Gabba! - Eat Justin Time - The Missing Mask/The Very Large Book of Pets Gofrette - The Diving Lesson/Blue Torteloony Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Daniel's Birthday/Daniel's Picnic LazyTown - Roboticus Thomas & Friends - Thomas and the Billboard Bananas in Pyjamas - The Magic Trick Peppa Pig - Muddy Puddles Octonauts - Octonauts and the Whale Shark Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs - Aaagh! WordGirl - Tobey or Consequences/High-Fat Robbery Charlie and Lola - I Will Not Ever Never Eat a Tomato Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures - Fish Out of Water Olivia - Olivia Measures Up/Olivia Plays Hotel Guess How Much I Love You - Treasure Hunt Doc McStuffins - Knight Time/A Bad Case of the Pricklethorns Rolie Polie Olie - Pretend Friend/Beddy Day for Daddy/Chuck Squarey Chloe's Closet - Bump in the Night/Rainbow Riddle Guess with Jess - How Can We Make a Boat?/How Can We All Keep Warm? Wild Animal Baby Explorers - Sled Stuck/Pocket Protector Raggs - Color Gaspard and Lisa - Space Rocket Roll Play - Big Splash Toopy and Binoo Vroom Vroom Zoom - Cowboy Toopy/Perfect Pillow Tree Fu Tom - May the Best Berry Win Peter Rabbit - The Tale of the Radish Robber/The Tale of Two Enemies Henry Hugglemonster - The Huggleflower/Monster Lullaby The Fresh Beat Band - Stick Together